1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for collecting solar energy.
More particularly, the invention relates to a system for collecting solar energy in outer space and directing the solar energy to a selected area on the surface of the earth.
In another respect, the invention relates to a solar light collection system of the type described which, during transmission of the solar light from outer space to the earth, minimizes the divergence of the solar light which occurs when the solar light travels from outer space to the surface of the earth.
In a further respect, the invention relates to a solar light collection system of the type described which reduces the proportion of infrared energy contained in solar energy transmitted from outer space to the earth.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for collecting solar energy in outer space and directing the solar energy to the earth have been proposed. Such systems have significant disadvantages. First, the systems require equipment which has excessive mass densities approaching or exceeding one kilogram per square meter. Boosting such mass densities into outer space is cost prohibitive. Second, the prior art systems have, because of the complexity of the systems, presumed that a continuous manned presence in space would be required to operate the systems.
In order to be profitable, and feasible, a space-based solar energy collection system must be lightweight and simple in design. The mass density of the system preferably should be about fifty grams per square meter. The structure of the system should make assembly of the system simple.
A system based on mirrors which reflect sunlight from outer space to the earth's surface would be simple. If, however, a simple flat mirror is, for example, placed in a geosynchronous orbit to reflect sunlight to the earth's surface, the sunlight reflected from the mirror travels a distance of about 35,000 kilometers to the earth's surface. This, due to the divergence of the light as it traveled from the mirror to the earth, results in the formation on the earth's surface of an image of the sun which is at least 335 kilometers in diameter. The formation on the earth's surface of an image at least 335 kilometers in diameter occurs regardless of the size of mirror used.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a lightweight solar collector which could be easily assembled in orbit about the earth and which would compensate for the natural divergence of light to cause light transmitted from the solar collector to arrive at a relatively small area on the earth's surface.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved system for collecting solar light.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved system for collecting solar energy in outer space and transmitting the solar energy to the earth.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved outer space solar collector which minimizes the divergence of solar energy transmitted to the surface of the earth.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide an outer space solar collector of the type described which can utilize reflectors of varying shape and dimension.
Yet still a further object of the invention is to provide an outer space solar collector which transmits solar energy to a selected target area on the earth and reduces the proportion of infrared radiation contained in the solar energy received in the selected target area.